


Meet Me at the Altar in Your White (Ed Hardy)

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding fic focused on Seth coming to terms with marriage, leaving SNL and what the future may hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me at the Altar in Your White (Ed Hardy)

The lights in Studio 8h shuddered off for the last time that season, stray chairs and bits of tossed rice from Jacob the Bar Mitzfah Boy litter the floor. Most of the cast has gone to the after party (a blowout for the ‘end of an era’ that would last well into the next morning). Except for Seth.

Well, Seth and  _the new Mrs. Stefon Meyers._

Yeah, that was going to take awhile to sink in.

Stefon looked down at him happily from where he was sitting on the Update desk, swinging his feet out only to thud them back against the front of the desk.

"So," his smile slips the tiniest bit and is replaced with creased eyebrows and lips stretched into unsure angles. "Are you freaking out yet, Mr. Meyers?"

To be honest, Seth isn’t all too sure. It had happened in a bit of a flash. They were doing update, Stefon was listing off some weird club that Seth can’t think of the name of, then Stefon had stormed out, Amy had let him chase after him (he hopes that she finished Weekend Update without him, oops), there was Anderson Cooper and Human Parking cones and now…

They were married.

Like, actually,  _really_  married as in not only was he legally tied to Stefon. But, he’d announced it to millions of Americans (hell, he had announced it to his Mom) that he was gay. Or bi? Do you get to be bi-sexual after marrying a man so flamboyant that he wore glitter covered Uggs?

(Note to Self: Analyze sexuality at some point.)

Regardless, he married the city correspondent. And he definitely had every right to be freaked out since, you know.  _The city correspondent._  Who told bizarre stories (God, that turned out to be true. Note to Self: Send thank you card to DJ Baby Bokchoy.) and was even more bizarre himself.

But, he just kinda…wasn’t.

He walked over to Stefon, joining him on the Weekend Update desk.

"You know," he let out a breath. "I think I’m okay. With this," he gestured between them. "And all of this." Now a larger gesture towards the darkened studio and his chair, to be filled with someone else come September.

Stefon nodded. “I think you’re gonna be alright, Seth Meyers.”

Seth interlinked their hands, giving Stefon a soft peck on the cheek. He chuckled, soft sounds vibrating off the emptiness of the space as he felt heat spread on Stefon’s face like wildfire.

"I think we’re gonna be alright, Ste—," He shook his head, squeezing their hands. "I think we’re going to be  _more_  than alright, Mrs. Stefon Zolesky Meyers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the episode because i loved the wedding scene so much and this is probably the first time one of my ships was actually canon. so double whammy here.


End file.
